Vulnerable
by kapsawyer
Summary: It take place after Cora's fight with Aiden and I suck with summarys.


**A/N: i don't even know about this and it wasn't beta'd. But I hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

She heard the sound of the engine of the jeep when he stopped in front of the house. In fact she was a bit surprised because he did not think he would find her there.

"Cora!" she heard him call for her before coming inside the house.

She took a deep breath and waited for him to find her.

"Cor..." he started shout out but he saw her standing in front of a broken window. "I need to talk to you," he said walking until her.

"Then talk," she said without turning to face him.

Stiles grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. "What the hell? What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Get off of me," she replied.

He let go off her wrist but remained still.

"It's my life, I can do what I want," she said.

"Do you realise how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles asked.

She hold his gaze for a moment before walk a few steps away from him.

"You could die, you almost died. Did you have any idea how bad Derek was?"

"I don't need you to say any of this to me, he is my brother and I saw him and talked to him. I know what I've done," she said finally facing him.

"So why?"

"I wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking about anything, I just want revenge. Just wanted to get rid of them, of this fear..." her voice broke and Stiles gave an involuntary step toward her, and she realised that. And not only that but the way he was looking at her.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time again, but with other eyes. And she knew that he was seeing the girl that only Derek knew, the broken, the vulnerable person she was. Cora didn't knew how to react to that. Her brother was the only person who truly knew her, knew her fears and the way she was always protecting herself from others. But that boy, who only knew her for a few days, she was truly seeing her. And that was the most scary thing since those months she spent on that vault.

"I... I just had to. To try keep my brother safe, to keep them aways from what they want. And I know that it was just Aiden, and it was crazy and I almost died but I needed to do that. I don't expect you to understand," she finished crossing her arms.

"You're right, I don't understand very well why would you risk your life that way, for revenge. But I do understand what is this fear that you're feeling."

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Look, I know. Just trust me on this ok? Since Scott turned into a werewolf my life was never the same again. I've been throw some serious shit, and I know what is this fear. You have to believe me," he said approaching her.

She looked in his eyes and it the first time she was truly seeing him.

"I'm sorry," she starts. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with all of this."

"It's fine, he's my friend I couldn't let him alone," he said and looking at her he thought that he couldn't do that to her either. "The same way I can't let you alone."

Cora expression changed while he talked.

"Just promise me you won't do any of that again. Not for me, but for you and for Derek."

"I..."

"Oh my God Cora just do it ok?" he said impatient and Cora couldn't hepl but laugh at his frustration. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny you know."

"Actually it is, it looks like you worried with me more than you should, she said getting closer to him. "It's ok, I won't tell her." Stiles looked confused for a second before he realise that she was talking about Lydia. Did she realised something?

"Lydia? No, we have nothing, we're just friends."

Cora smiled and Stiles smiled with her.

"I promise."

"Really?" he asked suprised.

She leaned in to his face, brushed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Cora stepped away from him, and his eyes searched for hers.

"You know that for a moment a thought you would kiss me," he says. Cora laugh a little. "Yeah, that was not what I was expecting."

She grabbed his face with her hands and crushed his lips with hers, and for a brief moment he didn't knew what to do, he remember how he didn't react with Heather and somehow he thought that Cora was nothing like Heather and she was a werewolf, she'd probably want someone with attitude. He closed his arms around her to pull her closer to his body as possible, and she broke the kiss with a smile.

"This was what you was expecting huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, well, yes," he answers and his lips is on hers again.


End file.
